


Death of a Fire Senshi

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: Sailor Mars betrays the Queen the outers do what they have to do to protect her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/gifts).



“Mars! No! This is treason!” Yelled Sailor Neptune.  
Sailor Uranus drew her sword. “We can never forgive you for this,” she said almost too softly.  
“Funny,” replied Sailor Mars. “This is treason? You you can never forgive me? Have you forgotten about Galaxia?”  
“That was different and you know it!” Yelled Sailor Uranus.  
Sailor Mars had Neo Queen Serenity by the neck. Sailor Jupiter had already gotten the princess out of the way so she didn't have to see her mother's best friend like this. The outers were glaring at her trying to figure out what to do. Sailor Mercury was in shock and Sailor Venus was trying to reason with her.  
“Mars,” she said, “Rei, think about this.”  
“There is nothing to think about,” Mars replied. “She has her love, she saw to that. Uranus and Neptune wouldn't leave each other if their lives depended on it.” She looks at Mercury and Venus. “You two and Jupiter should understand.”  
“No,” said Venus. “We don't.”  
“Rei,” Serenity struggled to say. “I'm sorry....I should have....found away.... to get...them back....”  
Mars took a hold tighter making the rest of the senshi panic. “Sorry isn't good enough.”  
Neptune and Uranus looked at each other, then Uranus nodded. Pluto and Saturn watched knowing that Neptune had an idea and some how Uranus understood it.  
“This isn't the Mars we know,” Uranus said making it obvious to the other senshi that she was distracting her so that Neptune could sneak up behind her. “The Mars we knew didn't care about silly things like love.”  
“It's not so silly when you don't have anyone to keep your bed warm--” Mars was cut short when Neptune attacked her just long enough for her to let the queen go and Venus grabbed her before Mars could again.  
“Venus! Mercury! Get her out of here and contact the king!” Yelled Uranus as Neptune got to her side.  
They left before the queen could look at her best friend, or former best friend. Pluto finally spoke up. “I understand. I was in love with Endyimion for years. I watched Serenity fall in love with him, Yes, Serenity and Endyimion and Neptune and Uranus are lucky, but so are all of us. None of us are without love. The queen loves us all.”  
Mars rolled her eyes and sent a fire attack at Pluto causing the other three outers to get in front of her. Neptune summoned her mirror for Submarine Reflection and shook her head. “No. She's not under a spell. She is doing this through her own free will.”  
“Then we will do what we have to do.” Uranus said, holding her sword up, while the rest nodded. They started to fight four against one, Neptune and Uranus teaming up when they had to so they could help the rest of their team.  
Mars looked to them out of breath and they could see her readying another attack when Uranus took a chance and stabbed her through the chest with her space sword. Neptune stood by her partner as she watched Mars go down with no emotion in her eyes. They weren't that close, especially not anymore and she had no sympathy for traitors.  
Pluto and Saturn were a little more saddened but they understood what had to be done. “Get the body away. The queen shouldn't have to see this.” Pluto and Saturn nodded as they left with what was left of Sailor Mars. Neptune took her partner by the hand and said softly, “Let's inform the queen that it's done.”  
Uranus shook her head as she walked with Neptune. “One of our own....”  
Neptune nodded. “Hopefully never again.”  
They got to the queen,s chambers where they were sure the remaining inner senshi were. Uranus took a deep breath as Neptune knocked on the door.  
“Come in,” said Serenity.  
Uranus and Neptune kneel to the queen and Uranus says. “There is something you should know.”


End file.
